The present invention relates to a power impact device, particularly for fasteners.
More particularly it relates to a power impact device for fasteners which has a driver movable in a prolelling passage, a magazine which accommodates fasteners and crosses the prolelling passage, and an abutment which positions the set of fasteners for separating a frontmost fastener by the driver. Devices of the above mentioned general type, in particular for driving staples and generally known as staplers, are known in the art and disclosed, for example, in the German patent document DE-GM No. 8,303,460. It is known to provide such devices with exchange front blades so that staples of different back thickness can be used. Wire staples with small backs are advantageous, since the staples must not be visible. Also, several shots per magazine filling can be performed. Wire staples with wide backs are advantageous when it is necessary to fix easily breakable materials, when it is necessary to provide also a greater pulling force, for example in soft backing. The exchange of the front plates and magazine and the preparation of this differently designed parts is expensive. Moreover, this device possesses the danger that the front plates and magazine parts are exchanged and exchange parts are lost. This leads to operational disturbances. Finally, tools are required for exchanging the front plates and magazine or magazine parts.